


Strange Collections

by phantomfrance



Category: Sparrow archives
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfrance/pseuds/phantomfrance
Summary: Drabbles based on Ciaran Strange's series Sparrow Archives. These are all fanmade scenarios and personal headcanons. If you enjoy the drabbles and oneshots as I post them please to check out Ciaran's first novel Black tie!
Relationships: Aaron boone/cabe sparrow, Cabe sparrow/elliot wright/Lara Flynn
Kudos: 1





	1. When a Sparrow is a Magpie

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Ciaran Strange's novel Black Tie from Sparrow archives. This is day 3 of my own personal mini nano where I'm trying to write more often. These will likely be drabbles or au oneshots about the novel. I hope you enjoy!

It was a slow enough progress that no one noticed what was happening until it was too late. 

Elliot had woken to a clatter in the kitchen. Cabe was still asleep at his side so it must have been Lara who woke up first. 

He untangled cabe from him and wandered to the kitchen. He found Lara stuck holding an avalanche of mugs. 

"Problem dear?" He grabbed a couple mugs at a time and gently placed them on the counter until she was freed. 

"So… I don't remember you ever owning this many mugs. What happened? Did you go and buy out one of those novelties shops?" She smirked and held up a mug that was clearly from a Chicago souvenir stand covered in art of places around the city. It was cute. The rest of the mugs ranged from being souvenir mugs from all over the US and a handful of mugs from other countries to just gag gift mugs like one that had a random middle finger sticking out of the bottom inside the mug. The mugs were everywhere. 

"It wasn't me. But I have a theory on who our little magpie may be." 

They finished making the coffee together and head to the bedroom 3 of those souvenir mugs. 

The mugs safely placed on a table nearby and they settle on either side of the sleeping blonde. 

A few well placed pokes and prods woke him. He smiled at the smell of coffee in the air and looked between the two. "Well good morning. Is that bean juice I smell?" He sat up and snuck a kiss from both of them before he finally looked at the table. At the 3 coffee mugs. "Oh… I see you found them…" 

"So when were you planning on telling me about your little collection peaches? Were you going to wait until you had your little magpie stash in every cabinet?" 

Cabe smirked and rubbed his arm. "Well you can never have too many mugs. Besides, you told me to make myself feel more at home." 


	2. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot works late into the night and Cabe has to go find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of my mini nano, here's a second cutesy spright oneshot. Gonna keep writing more throughout the month. I've only missed one day so far and I'm posting this late because I wrote it a bit tipsy last night.

It was getting late and Cabe had not seen Elliot all day. Elliot had 2 conference calls and a quick surprise check in on the financial department. Both jobs had no need for Cabe to follow him. He spent his day walking around the building, Emiko was sick of him. 

It was end of business day which meant Cabe was finally able to search for him. He started his search in the normal spots, the penthouse, his office, his lab, and a few of the main conference rooms he'll sometimes use for meetings. All of the rooms were empty. 

His next best was the special projects lab. A quick elevator ride and he was to the lab. The main space was just as empty as the rest of the rooms Cabe had checked. However Cabe could hear soft sounds as if someone was in the room. He looked around the CT scan equipment and past the x-ray walls to the back where there was a line of computers. In the corner he found Elliot, face down next to the keyboard softly snoring. 

Cabe smiled and pulled out his phone to get an amazing blackmail shot. After he took a handful of pictures he walked forward and softly shook Elliot to try to wake him up. He was passed out and not waking up. 

_ Of course… _ Cabe sighed and lifted Elliot carefully under his arm. He carefully lifted and slung him over his shoulder in a sort of half fireman's carry. Elliot wasn't  _ that _ heavy but it would have been a lot easier to move him if Cabe had just called up Emiko or someone else to help. 

He dragged Elliot to the elevator and leaned him against the wall until they got to the penthouse. From there it was a smooth transition through the front room to the bedroom where he deposited Elliot onto his bed, still clothed and slightly a mess. 

Cabe frowned and worked to get him out of his suit and shoes until he was in his boxers and undershirt. Elliot could deal with anything else in the morning, Cabe wasn't getting paid enough to do this song and dance but with new breakthroughs elliot had discovered, he knew it was going to happen more and more often. 

It's better to keep your boss happy than not. He gets Elliot into bed and tucks him in. Hopefully he'll be up in a good mood the next morning. Otherwise there'll be some blackmail to lighten his mood. 


	3. Guilt keeps me going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the guilt ever stop haunting? Will the beer help? What happens to a broken man after an explosion with nothing left to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back again working on some writing.  
> This is a chapter based on the prologue of Ciaran Stranges novel Black Tie. Sort of an aftermath oneshot. If you haven't read or listened to the prologue go do it, it's free. You can read the prologue on Amazon and you can find the prologue audiobook format here - https://youtu.be/Qlh54l2rOUw on Ciaran's YouTube. Take a listen. 
> 
> This is all my own interpretation and my own fiction. I do not own any characters or plots from Black Tie.

* * *

The blood rushed through his veins and pulsed in his ears. The noise had been overwhelming him. Memories of the scorch and blasts of the explosion haunt him. 

A bottle to his lips ground him. The smooth beer flowed down his throat, it followed many before it. The floor was littered by burnt and bloody clothes and bottles. 

He looked across the bed, a space that will now remain empty. The body that used to lie there will never see the light of day again. He forced the memories down with the remainder of the beer. 

He growled and threw the bottle at the wall. It knocked to the floor with a thud. He wished for something stronger. He fell to the floor next to the bottles, hands on his head to contain the memories. 

The trunk had slammed shut without remorse. The man was too disoriented to look betrayed. He couldn't remember the events before he found himself in the empty motel room. 

He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a torn photo. Two men side by side looking at each other with such a strong intensity. He ran his fingers gently over the other man's face. Tears started to pour now that he didn't have to worry. He crumpled the photo in one hand and stuffed the clean clothes into his bag. 

With the photo and bloody clothes in hand he walked to the bathroom and lit the clothes in the bathtub. Fire alarm had been disabled when the two had entered the motel. 

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry Sparrow… I never wanted to hurt you but it was my only way to survive…" Without a second glance he dropped the photo to the flames. The flames licked at his face first, quick and sharp. He was gone in a second. Sparrow lasted a little longer. The photo had uncrumpled enough for Cabe's face to be the last thing to burn. With the smoke of the photo he locked away the happy memories. Smiles, laughs, hugs, moans… gone. A stone heart must remain. 

With the fire out and ashes cleared away, he returned to the bed and collapsed. Time to rest before he must run until he dies. 


End file.
